undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 18
"Bad Blood" is the eighteenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis The St. John family are finally introduced, and are brought into the middle of everything. Previously Danny and Mac separated from Peter, Patrick and Sniper once the herd of walkers came after them. Danny said to Patrick that he was going home. Plot "They're gone... We lost 'em", Danny said. Him and Mac stopped at a road. "We gotta go back to the town, that's where they were headed", Mac said, catching his breath. "I ain't goin' back", Danny said. "Yes, you are", Mac sighed, "You're a monster, Danny. Nicholas made you what you are... him". "I'm not Nick, okay?" Danny shouted, "First of all, that man deserved what he got, secondly..." Danny couldn't think of a reason why he did what he did. "You're sick", Mac said, as he took out his gun. "You don't want to do that", Danny put his hands up, "I can help you. I can bring you back to the farm, we can forget about everything". "We can't just forget", Mac said, "That rifle you have there", pointing at the rifle Danny was holding, "Where did you get that?" "Charlotte", Danny murmured. "Yeah, Charlotte", Mac said, "You didn't forget about her did ya? Did you forget what happened to her?" Danny lowered his head, his eyes fixed on the rifle. "I'll never forget", Danny said, "And I'll never go back to that town. I'm going home". Danny turned around, while Mac aimed his gun at him. "I can't let you do that, Danny", Mac said. "Yes, you can. And you can come with me as well", Danny said, "You said you were a farmhand right?" Mac nodded, finger on the trigger. "We could use your help. We could keep you safe", Danny said. Mac took a moment to think. Either he was on his own, or he was with a psycho. He didn't know where the town was from there. Mac lowered his gun, "Just remember that I have my eye on you". Danny started walking and was followed by Mac. They walked for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes. They came upon a bar, in the middle of a small town. "Think this was the one Meghan and Sam went to?" Mac asked. "Doubt it, they were gone for about an hour. By the time they would get to here and back, it would take a couple hours", Danny said, entering the bar. The bar was completely empty. All the alcohol was gone. "Shit", Mac said. They looked around the bar, hoping to find something useful. They heard voices outside. They both crawled to the door, which was closed. They had their weapons ready. The voices were muffled. "How many bullets you got?" Danny said. "Four", Mac whispered, "You?" "Six", he counted. Danny looked out the window. "You see 'em?" Mac asked. "Yeah", Danny said, "There are six or seven of them". That's when he realized. He recognized one of them. Then he recognized another. "Aw fuck", he said, kneeling down again. "What?" Mac asked. "It's more of Nick's group", Danny said. "Is he there?" he asked. "No", Danny said, "I'm kinda hoping he's dead". Mac looked out the window, watching the men stroll through the town. Suddenly, a face appeared at the window. Mac dropped down before the man saw him. The man looked around the bar before shouting, "Looks clear". He began to walk away. They sighed with relief. "Ok, let's go out the back way", Mac whispered, getting up. They stood up, but as Danny stood up, he knocked over a chair. The big bang as it hit the ground seemed to go on forever. It finally went silent. Danny and Mac were stuck in place, not sure what to do, and hoping that they didn't hear it. It stayed silent for a while, to which they felt that they got away with it. There was a loud crash from the window behind them. A grenade landed on the floor next to them. "Oh shit", Mac shouted, as he and Danny ran to the back door. They didn't get the door shut before the grenade went off, but they escaped before any harm was done. Once again, they were back in the woods, running again. "Keep going, don't... stop", Danny said, finding it hard to breathe. Mac fell to the ground. Danny stopped and went back for him. "We have to keep going", he said, lifting him to his feet. They ran into a fence. "Woah, stop", Mac said. They looked at the fence, seeing it surrounding a big amount of land, until finally, they saw the house. "We're here", Danny smiled. They walked along the fence coming to a road. The road led into the farm. They walked past the sign, which said "St. John Dairy". They made it to the gate, and opened it. Danny closed the gate behind them, before walking up to the house. He opened the small gate, and walked up the steps. He stood in front of the door. This is it. This is what he had been waiting for. He just wants to know if his family is safe. He hesitated knocking on the door, in case the answer to his question would be bad. Before he could knock on it, the door swung open. "Danny!" a woman shouted. "Mama", Danny smiled, hugging her. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked. "I'm fine, is everyone else okay?" he asked. "Sure. But your father's heart still isn't the best", she said, "So, who's your friend here?" "Mac", Mac said, shaking her hand. "I hope you were keeping my boy here out o' trouble", she said, laughing. "Oh, I tried", he said, awkwardly smiling. "Mac is gonna stay here for a while, he used to be a farmhand, so he can help out a lot", Danny said. "Well, isn't that great! You boys look hungry, come on in and I'll fix something up for you", she said, leading them in. That night, Danny, Andy, Brenda and Terry sat down at the kitchen table, reunited. Mac joined them, listened to their stories, finding out more about Danny. It wasn't long before he'd have to kill him. Author's note Happy birthday to Mr. Moodyrocks, the user who created two characters for this story, Peter and Patrick Malcomson. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues